Still He Smiled
by Blue Winged Angel
Summary: When you're lying bruised and broken in a back alley with all hope leaving you fast...would YOU forgive? KaiRei, TyKa, Oneshot


**Blue: A story of forgivness…a story of strength…and a story of weakness. Everybody falls, it's what you do when you fall that displays who you are.**

**If someone wishes to continue this story by maybe making a sequal, please e-mail me the story once you are finished. I'd love to read it. **

0o0o0o0o0o0

The wind and the rain pounded the streets, falling in shimmering streams of water. An hour's worth of puddles were developing nicely along the stretch of the main downtown streets. People ran quickly from their sheltered office buildings to their cars on the streets, or they tried to hurry down the street to wherever their car was blocked a block or two away either on their own or in groups of two or three.

Now, if there was one thing the human race is…it's usually not very perceptive. Which was probably why, though the major topic of the month was the amazing beyblade battles that had just recently ended, nobody noticed one of the famous bladers of the age lying bruised, battered, and torn in a dark, abandoned alley not far from the main road itself.

It was a sorry sight. His face was covered in various cuts, his clothes were torn with wounds bleeding freely even after a while of being made, creating a pool of red around him, staining his white clothes.

His vision fuzzy, he hardly heard a thing as he stared up at the stormy sky, the rain falling steadily on his face and body. He used to feel cold, but the cold was turning to warmth. He recognized this….he was going numb. More broken tears leaked from his eyes as he squirmed on the ground, trying to regain some strength. Anything at all would have helped him…

But nobody would help him.

He squirmed again, letting loose a choked wail of despair. Bringing his arms up, he covered his eyes and began to cry. It was too much… "Why?" he croaked, his voice sore from screaming and wailing in vain to grab anybody…SOMEBODIES attention! Anybody!

But nobody cared…

'I'm not gonna die.' He told himself firmly in his mind. But it was as soon as those words were thought, another wave of sobs wracked his body. This gave way to more pain…

His ankle was broken. His ribs were broken. He was bleeding internally and his body was still covered in various deep and shallow cuts.

And nobody was there to help him.

"Help…" he choked, calling out into the unforgiving rain, but nobody could hear him. Whimpering, he decided to wait…someone would come for him. He was sure they would!

Wouldn't they?

He wailed to himself again, rolling onto his side and to the other side, trying to get up in vain. They wouldn't and he knew it.

How had this happened to him? Why had they done this? It was their fault!

No, it wasn't theirs…it was his. If that bastard had just stayed with the team, none of this would have happened! But no, he had to leave…

That wasn't it, though.

He loved someone else.

The boy sobbed into his hands again. It hurt too much…he'd been his first. And now it wasn't possible…he was in love with someone else.

Why couldn't they see his heartache?

Why couldn't they see his despair?

Why didn't they bloody well see the scars on his arms?

But then again, they didn't even notice how distant he had become after the last world tournament. Those idiots hadn't even bothered to ask him why or how come he wanted to leave the team! They just accepted it, assuming he was a cold, heartless, unfeeling bastard. But would they try to save them like they had their captain?

Nope.

He had to chuckle at a certain memory of his blond team mate…but that was immediately followed by a burst of pain throughout his torso so he decided against outwardly showing his amusement. He'd done it more than once…hidden his feelings.

That must have been why they couldn't see him dying inside.

Thinking back to the memory, he smiled again. The group of them had been sitting around answering group truth or dare questions. Someone would ask a question and then he and everyone else would answer it.

He closed his eyes and sighed in relaxation, remembering…

"C'mon Tyson, hurry up!" Max chirped, laying on his stomach and watching the other boy try to come up with a good question for the rest of them to answer. It was late in the evening, but they were all too hyped on testosterone from the day's practice to sleep. Even Kai!

"I'm thinking, Maxie!" Tyson replied, falling back on his pillow, his face contorting into rather amusing faces as he tried to come up with an answer…

"Well can you do it quieter?" an annoyed voice asked from Tyson's right. "I can hear the gears in your head turning from over here."

"Shaddap Kai!"

"Tyson! Hurry!"

"I am, Maxie!" Tyson pouted, then thought for a moment before grinning. "Got it…Who do you guys admire from the team?"

The entire group was taken aback so much that they all fell over.

"Whaaat?" Tyson asked, pouting. "It's not a bad question."

"No," Rei replied with a grin. "It's actually a good question!"

"Then answer it!"

"You, Tyson." Came the quiet reply from the boy's right.

Tyson's eyes widened. "Really Kai?" he asked, sitting up and looking at the other boy with…something Rei didn't want to see.

And Kai looked right back at him with the same emotion. "Yes."

The room was quiet for a moment as they shared a quiet conversation between themselves before Rei cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking away as he was unable to see that anymore. "Me too, Tyson." He answered truthfully.

Tyson grinned. "Thanks, dude! You too Maxie?" he asked, hopefully.

"Nope."

The entire group fell over. "What?"

Max grinned and motioned to Rei, looking at him with deep respect. "I admire Rei."

Rei looked at him, unable to say a word before he smiled weakly. "Thanks, Max…" he looked over to see what Kai had to say, but he was staring at Tyson again.

That's when Rei felt his heart break in two.

"It's all your fault!" he screamed at the sky as he remembered the grey haired boy's look at the bluenette. He thrashed on the ground again, screaming "Someone, help me! Please! It's his fault! It's his fault!"

He continued to scream and thrash angrily at the air, making himself more wet from the puddles forming around him, but he didn't care. His hair was a mess now, wet and knotted all over the place as his ponytail had fallen out. But it didn't matter.

As his voice began to go, he settled down, a deep sense of calm coming over him…

Too much bloodloss.

He was dying now…

It was then that he began to chant quietly to himself, his eyes slammed shut with his hands still on his face, sobbing quietly into them. "It's not fair……it's not fair….."

He continued to chant for what seemed like hours, but nobody was going to come.

And he realized that they never would, either.

_In the arms of an angel_

'So tired…I'm so tired…' his body was giving away on him, and he sniffled, letting his arms drop to the ground. And as he stared at the sky, he smiled weakly as he thought of his friends, his experiences…Kai…

Especially Kai…

_Fly away from here_

And to himself, he spoke aloud "I just wish…I had been able to see him…

"One. Last…." His eyes closed slowly as he watched the rain, and a small smile crossed his lips. It didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered. So there was only one last thing left to do.

Feeling his body becoming rather light and himself light-headed, he wanted only to close his eyes and never awaken. He didn't even want a second chance…it was too hard.

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

'Time to go, Rei.' A gentle voice whispered into his bloody ear. His smile never left him either as he stared emotionally at the sky, his heart feeling…light. Guiltless.

Or rather…

He thought of Kai again, and he could have sworn he saw the boy looking down on him from the sky. His smile still remained as he whispered to the imaginary boy, so softly that not even the wind would ever hear

"I forgive you, Kai…I love you."

_Of your silent reverie_

And with those final words, he felt his body go numb. It was an unmistakable feeling of being set free…

He was finally free.

And still his smile remained. As his soul passed into the unknown, taking the hand of an angel and spreading his own wings, the smile on his old face never left.

_You're in the arms of the angel_

And laying there, in a puddle in the middle of the worst storm that city had ever seen, in an old abandoned alley, Rei Kon passed away. Forgotten, and alone.

But still, his smile remained.

And in the end…that was all that mattered.

_May you find some comfort there_


End file.
